ONLY YOU
by kay.kei.key.sky
Summary: "Rukia Kuchiki...milikku..." bisik seseorang. Pairing ancur, UlquiRuki


**ONLY YOU**

**BLEACH by: Kubo Tite 'poreper'**

**Rating: T**

**Genre:** **Mystery – Horror**

"Apa? nii-sama masuk rumah sakit?" Rukia kaget saat Hisana, teman sekelas nii-samanya, Menelpon dan mengabarkan berita buruk itu di tengah hujan di siang hari. "Iya, Rukia. Tadi kan lagi nurunin tangga, entah kenapa dia terdorong dan jatuh padahal tak ada yang mendorongnya." Hisana menjelaskan. "Oke, aku kesana sekarang!" Rukia menutup telponnya dan kali ini Rukia ganti menelpon Szayel, temannya. Terdengar suara telpon diangkat.

"Halo?" kata Szayel.

"Halo? Szayel? Aku Rukia, aku boleh minta tolong gak? Buru-buru nih!" Rukia bicara seperti dikejar-kejar setan.

"Oke,oke, Rukia. Tenang dan beritahu, aku mesti Bantu apa?" Tanya Szayel.

Rukia menenangkan dirinya.

"Nii-sama…..masuk rumah sakit." Kata Rukia.

"APA? terus gimana donk?" Szayel terkejut mendengarnya.

"Aku ingin ke rumah sakit, tapi gak ada motor. Lagi dipakai nii-sama. Makanya kamu mau gak nganter aku ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Rukia.

"Iya, iya! Aku kesana sekarang, tunggu ya?" Szayel menutup telponnya.

Rukia bersiap-siap menuju rumah sakit. Diambilnya jaket berwarna violet dan helm putih miliknya, lalu menunggu Szayel di depan rumah.

BRRMM~

BRRMM~

Terdengar suara motor dari depan pagar rumah Rukia. Tentu saja itu adalah temannya, Szayel.

"Hayu'! buruan!" kata Szayel.

"I..iya!" balas Rukia.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, Rukia dan Szayel berlari ke kamar nii-samanya. Tiba-tiba, Rukia merasa ada sesuatu yang putih yang lewat disamping kanannya. Walau samar, dia bisa langsung merasakan kalau sesuatu yang putih itu tersenyum seram kearah Rukia. Rukia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, tapi sesuatu yang putih itu sudah tak ada lagi. "Ada apa Rukia? Kita harus cepat!" kata Szayel.

"I..iya. maaf!" kata Rukia. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke kamar nii-samanya, dia terus kepikiran sama sesuatu yang putih dan tersenyum seram kearahnya. 'mungkin hanya perasaan.' Batin Rukia.

Akhirnya sampailah mereka dikamar bernomor 180. Rukia langsung membuka pintunya dengan tidak berperasaan.

"Nii-sama!" teriak Rukia.

"Sstt, dia sedang tidur!" kata Hisana, teman sekelas Byakuya. Rukia langsung menutup mulutnya dan melihat-lihat sekeliling. 'hmm…satu kamar ada dua kasur ya? Tapi sepertinya kasur yang satunya lagi tertutup oleh korden putih.' Batin Rukia.

"Hisana-chan, di dalam korden ini ada orang gak?" Tanya Rukia.

"Hn? Kayaknya gak ada deh. Soalnya tadi aku sempet ngeliat kedalam." Kata Hisana.

"Waah~ berarti malam ini kau bisa menginap disini donk! Rukia!" kata Szayel.

"Iya,sih. Tapi aku kan perlu sekolah." Kata Rukia.

"Jangan khawatir! Nanti aku buatkan surat izinnya!" kata Szayel sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Szayel pamit pulang karena orang tuanya sudah menelponnya.

"Hati-hati ya?" kata Rukia.

"Iya." Kata Szayel. Dia lalu menyalakan motornya dan pergi dari rumah sakit.

Rukia berjalan di lorong rumah sakit itu, tiba-tiba dia merasakan keganjalan. 'masih siang tapi kok sepi amat.' Batin Rukia. Tepat saat itu juga, sosok putih yang tadi lewat disamping Rukia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Rukia.

"Rukia Kuchiki….milikku…." kata sosok itu dengan nada lirih. Rukia tersentak kaget, lalu menoleh ke sampingnya. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Rukia merasa kalau tadi itu juga Cuma perasaannya.

Rukia memasuki kamar nii-samanya, dia melihat Hisana tengah membaca buku sambil menjaga ni-samanya.

"Eh, Rukia? Kok lama amat sih?" Tanya Hisana.

"Anu…maaf Hisana-chan." Kata Rukia.

Hisana melirik jamnya, tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak lebar.

"Waduh gawat! Udah sore! Pe-er ku belum kelar! Rukia, aku pulang dulu ya?" kata Hisana sambil menyambar tasnya.

"Iya, hati-hati ya?" kata Rukia.

Setelah Hisana pergi, Rukia menuju kearah kasur yang tertutup korden. Dibukanya korden itu dan dia benar-benar kaget setengah mateng-eh salah-setengah mati!

Dia melihat…..

Sesosok putih…..

Tengah duduk diatas kasur itu…

Dengan mata hijau yang menunjukkan kehampaan…..

Melihat kearah Rukia sambil berkata….

"Rukia Kuchiki…..milikku…."

Dengan cepat, Rukia menutup korden itu. 'tadi itu apa? hantu? Ah masa' sih? Tapi mungkin saja. Soalnya aku kan punya indera keenam.' Batin Rukia. Dia mengintip kasur itu dari balik korden putih. Tapi sosok putih itu sudah tak ada.

"Ru…ki…a…kaukah…itu…?"

"Nii-sama!" kata Rukia sambil menuju kearah nii-samanya.

"Aku…ingin makan." pinta Byakuya.

"I..iya!" Rukia mengambil semangkuk bubur dari meja disamping kasur Byakuya dan menyuapinya. Begitu terus, sampai bubur itu habis.

"Ru…kia…aku mau mi..num…" kata Byakuya.

"I..ini…nii-sama." Kata Rukia sambil menyerahkan segelas air putih yang bersedotan ke mulut Byakuya. Byakuya pun meminumnya.

Hari sudah semakin malam. Waktunya Rukia untuk tidur. dia membuka korden putih yang bersebrangan dengan kasur Byakuya.

'mudah-mudahan….hantu itu gak menggangguku saat aku tidur.' batin Rukia. Tiba-tiba, telinganya dibisiki sesuatu.

"Akan kuturuti keinginanmu…Rukia Kuchiki…."

Rukia tersentak kaget, dia celingukan sana-sini tapi tak ada siapa-siapa. 'Hadeehh….sudahlah! mungkin itu Cuma perasaanku saja.' Batin Rukia.

Keesokan harinya….pagi hari….

"Hoaaahhhmm…." Rukia menggeliat diatas tempat tidurnya. Hari ini dia tertidur nyenyak sekali. Dia menutup mulutnya yang tengah menguap.

Rukia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka korden yang ada didepannya.

"Ohayou, nii-sa-" kata-kata Rukia terhenti. Kini matanya terbelalak lebar. Nii-samanya tidak ada di kasurnya! Lenyap begitu saja tanpa jejak!

"Nii-sama? Nii-sama? Kau dimana?" Rukia terus mencari-cari nii-samanya. Tapi dia tidak menemukannya.

Rukia pun keluar dari kamar nii-samanya dan mencari seorang dokter atau suster yang menangani nii-samanya itu. Tiba-tiba, sosok putih yang dia lihat kemarin lewat disampingnya sambil membisikkan sesuatu.

"Satu, mati…." Ucapnya.

Rukia terbelalak. Dia menoleh ke belakang, tapi nggak ada siapa-siapa. Dia pun segera memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan. Di tengah jalan, dia bertemu seorang suster.

"Eum…permisi…" kata Rukia terengah-engah.

"Iya? Apa yang bisa saya Bantu?" tanya suster itu sopan.

"Apakah anda bertugas di kamar 180?." tanya Rukia.

"Iya, memang kenapa?" tanya suster itu.

"Ng….suster tahu pasien bernama Byakuya Kuchiki tidak?" tanya Rukia lagi.

Suster itu membuka salah satu buku tebal yang bertuliskan 'daftar pasien kamar 180' di sampul depannya.

"Kayaknya nggak ada tuh. Saat ini kamar 180 sedang kosong." Kata suster itu.

"APA? jangan bercanda! Kemarin kakak saya dirawat disini kok!" kata Rukia marah.

"Te, tenang dulu dik. Sebentar, saya carikan lagi." Suster itu membuka buku satunya lagi. Mata Rukia terbelalak lebar. Di sampul depan buku itu tertulis 'daftar orang yang meninggal di kamar 180'.

"HEH! Suster! Kakak saya tuh masih hidup kemarin!" bentak Rukia marah.

"Sabar, dik. Saya sedang mencari dulu!" kata suster itu. Dia melanjutkan pencariannya. Tapi dia tidak menemukan sesuatu.

"Maaf, dik. Tidak ada yang namanya Byakuya Kuchiki di kamar 180. Mungkin adik salah lihat nomor kamar" kata suster itu.

"Jangan bercanda! Kemarin dia dirawat disini kok! Aku nggak salah lihat nomor kamar!" bentak Rukia.

"Tapi, orang itu nggak dirawat disini kok!" kata suster itu membela diri.

Rukia sudah semakin marah, tapi dia juga bingung.

"Siapa yang bertugas di kamar 180 selain anda?" tanya Rukia.

"Tidak ada, hanya saya saja. Sebenarnya sih ada seorang dokter. Tapi 2 bulan yang lalu dia pergi keluar negri untuk melakukan penelitian." Kata suster itu.

Rukia terdiam sejenak. Banyak hal yang terjadi dari hari ini dan kemarin. Sejujurnya, dia bingung harus bagaimana.

"Saya permisi dulu, dik." Kata suster itu sambil meninggalkan Rukia yang tengah terdiam.

*tu bi kontinyu*

Sky: "Kakiku kesemutaaaannnn!" *guling-guling di lantai.

_Readers: _"Woy! Kok dikit banget sih? Belum puas nih!"

Sky: "Bersabarlah, wahai manusia! Kalau banyak yang Review, pasti dilanjutin kok. Tapi nggak janji~. So, REVIEW ya? Dikit juga tak mengapa."


End file.
